The invention relates generally to tree fellers, and more particularly to directional tree fellers and bunchers in which the buncher does not limit the combination relative to tree size.
The nearest prior art in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,432 in which a tree felled with a directional pusher is mounted on a bulldozer type prime mover. No buncher is provided or could be provided in this combination as provided in my present improved invention.
Where a tree feller is connected with a boom type prime mover, bunchers are known in the prior art, but invariably they comprise grapples which engage the standing tree and hold it in place while being cut and then after cutting bunches the cut trees individually from standing positions. The size and mass of the tree feller and buncher thus limits the size of the tree to that which can be supported thereby. Prior art in this category comprise: my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,106 and 3,991,799; Doel et al, 3,643,712; R. L. Probst, 3,140,736; Pope, 2,882,941; Horncastle, 3,102,562; Bangert et al, 3,747,651; and Tucek, 3,575,222. In the invention a tree is directionally felled and does not require support after being cut. The grapple is then used to engage the fallen tree for bunching and thus is not limited to the size of tree that the invention can support in an upright cut state.